They'll Never Believe It
by balletlover
Summary: "They'll never believe it" came Ginny's voice from the doorway of Zonko's. "Neither would I a few months ago" Ok so it's about Hermione and Draco woohoo! Post war again like my other one. 7th year where everyone's civil...sort of


**HEY THERE! So, I posted another one-shot.**

**Yes, I know it's short but it's a one-shot.**

**Ok, enough blabbing. I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

SEE THE DISCLAIMER? It's right there |  


* * *

'Stupid Granger. Why'd she have to be so perfect?' Draco thought while watching her in the library again while he was supposed to be starting his muggle studies essay.

Hermione was reading a book comfortably in the library when she noticed Malfoy staring at her. She raised an eyebrow in his direction.

She knew that he had only been a bully to them because of his father but it was hard to forget 6 years of torture. Yet sue had forgiven him along with Harry and several others. Ron on he other hand...

Draco saw Hermione's expression and turned back to his essay. When he was sure she had continued reading he turned back and continued to study her features.

It wasn't as if he was stalking her or anything, I just happened that somehow he had taken notice of her lately. Sure, he knew she existed before, he used to run into her a lot with Potter and Weasley, but this time he noticed her more as a person.

Hermione looked up from her book and saw Malfoy strain at her for the second time in less than 10 minutes. She noticed he had a parchment of a newly started essay. She wondered if he needed any help.

Draco saw hew get up, cross the room and sit in front of him. "What are you doing?" he asked as she pulled this paper toward her and went over what he had written. So far it had only said "muggle air conditioners"

"I thought you might have needed some help. You haven't written a single sentence since you arrived in the library" She told him.

"Were you watching me, Granger?" he demanded hoping she hadn't noticed him staring at her.

"Actually, Malfoy I think it was he other way around" she said smirking. "Besides, the ink on your quill looks dry to me"

He blushed slightly. "Well I have no idea what an air conditioner does" he used as an excuse.

"See that's why purebloods don't fare well in the muggle world" she said rolling her eyes.

"Just tell me what the bloody he'll an air conditioner is!" he exclaimed starting to get annoyed at the know-it-all.

She explained what they were for while Malfoy scribbled down sentences o what she was saying.

There, you just have to make a conclusion and I'm pretty sure you'll get an O in that" Hermione told him.

"Er…thanks, Granger" Draco mumbled. Hermione just smiled slightly as he got up and left

'maybe he's not as bad as we thought before. He did say thank you' Hermione thought to herself.

The next day none of them mentioned any of what had happened in the library until after potions when Draco called Hermione back.

"Granger! Hold on a moment, I need to ask you something" he called as she was leaving the classroom wig Harry and Ron.

"Do you want us to stay?" Harry asked looking at Malfoy for a moment.

"No, go ahead I think I'll be fine. Meet you in the common room after" Hermione replied.

Harry dragged a protesting Ron up the stairs.

"What was it you wanted to ask?" she said when Ron's protests had died down.

"Err... Well there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and I was wondering if... If you'd go with me" he stammered not meeting her eyes.

She grinned, never in her life had she seen Malfoy of all people seem so unsure of himself. Draco looked up finally meeting her eyes. "Sure" she said.

"Great. I'll meet you by the entrance hall after breakfast" and with that he left her standing.

Hermione met up with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. She found Ginny sitting with them.

"What did Malfoy want?" Harry asked.

"As strange as this may seem he wants me to go with him to Hogsmeade tomorrow" Hermione told them.

Ron, who was eating a chocolate frog choked on it. "Malfoy asked you out?" he said in disbelief.

Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look. Hermione shrugged in response. "Told you it was strange" she said.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked.

"I told him I would" she responded.

"How do you know it's not a prank?" Ron demanded.

"Just because Hermione said yes to Malfoy doesn't make it a prank Ron" Ginny smirked.

"It doesn't matter, I think he really meant it though" Hermione said seeing that Ron was about to protest. She wasn't in the mood for an argument.

* * *

_The next day, after breakfast._

Hermione stood by the entrance hall waiting for Malfoy for about 15 minutes already. She had begun to think he had stood her up when he came running out of the great hall toward her.

"Sorry I took so long" he said gasping for breath "I had to look for my wallet"

"I was beginning to think Ron was right about this being some stupid prank" Hermione said.

"I wouldn't do that!" he said indignantly "At least not to you anymore"

"Good. You better not if you know what's good for you" Hermione warned.

"Believe me, I still remember your punch from third year" he muttered.

As they walked to the three broomsticks they could tell they were earning quite a lot of stares from other students.

Hermione caught site of Ginny who smiled encouragingly at her. Ron looked disgusted at the sight of Malfoy. When Hermione saw he had taken Lavender she made an annoyed sound.

"What's wrong with you, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Nothing… You should call me Hermione instead if we're going to continue like this" she said still glaring in Lavender's direction.

Draco followed her eyes. Noticing Ron hadn't seen them, he decided to take her to Zonko's.

"You still fancy Weasley don't you" Draco accused.

"No, I fancy someone else now. I just despise the slut he's with" Hermione said as they sat down at a table.

"And who might that be?" Draco asked smirking but at the same time trying not to hope.

"Lavender" she said with disgust.

He laughed. For someone so smart she wasn't so bright when it came to socialism.

"I meant who is it you fancy now?" he corrected wearing his trademark smirk.

"Oh" she blushed and looked down fiddling with her hands. 'What's wrong with me today' she thought.

"Come on Hermione, as friends" he whined stressing the fact that he used her first name.

"Since when were we friends?" she said trying to avoid the question knowing full well he would use her answer against her.

"I thought that's why you accepted my invitation here, so as friends I could actually get to know you better. So who is it you fancy?" he smirked.

"If you must know his first name starts with a D and he happens to be sitting in front of me" she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"You bloody fancy me?" Draco practically shouted.

Hermione looked around relieved to see no one was around. She nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Draco was appalled. "Bloody hell, Hermione! Why am I only finding this out now?" he yelled.

"You never asked, no one did, and everyone assumed I liked Ron" she told him sheepishly.

It wasn't her fault though, she hated Lavender and everyone assumed she was jealous of her. Sure it was true for a while, but that was back in 6th year when Draco was still considered as one of the bad guys. She had given up on love. Who could blame her after Krum and Ron?

When Draco didn't say anything in response to this she got up "I'm sorry..." she said and headed for the door.

"Wait" Draco said grabbing her by the wrist.

She tried to free herself. "Don't make me hex you" she said.

"Hermione, just hear me out" he pleaded, still not letting go of her wrist.

"Fine" she said facing him once more.

"You said you were sorry. That's my line. I'm the one who did everything wrong" he said quietly. He may have changed but he still wasn't used to apologizing.

"I wasn't referring to that" she told him bluntly.

"I know, you didn't let me finish. As I was saying, I wish I could change those decisions I made in the past but I know I can't. I've changed, Hermione, so much that I fell in love wig the girl I used to call my enemy" he said in a whisper.

She was shocked and didn't move for a few seconds. She knew he had changed but she hadn't expected this. Oh if his father knew what he just said...

Suddenly she threw her arms around him, much like she did to Ron before the Final Battle, and just as she did with Ron, she kissed him.

Unlike Ron he froze for a few seconds before responding. They both felt a shock of electricity run through their bodies. As they broke apart both were grinning.

"I should've told you earlier" Hermione muttered.

"I wonder how people will react when they find out" Draco mused.

"They'll never believe it" came Ginny's voice from the doorway of Zonko's.

"Neither would I a year ago" Draco said before kissing Hermione.

"Let's go back and enjoy the peace while it lasts then" Hermione said.

"Oh I don't think that's happening" Harry suddenly chimed in pointing to a fuming Ron behind him.

"Uh-oh" the new couple said in unison.

"I suggest running" Ginny laughed.

They did exactly that with Ron yelling after them all the way.

* * *

**Hello again!**

**REVIEWS = AWESOMENESS (- yes that is a word!)**

**In other words, you're awesome if you review :)  
**


End file.
